The Delivery Boy
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: When Gabriella gets ditched again by her friend for her boyfriend, she has nothing to do but go furniture shopping. Will she find love at her local furniture shop?


**The Delivery Guy**

**One Shot**

"Celia, you promised. No, it's not fine, because you do this all the fucking time. You say yeah I'll come, or yeah let's do this and then you bail because Robby turns up out of the blue. Every fucking time," shouted Gabriella.

There was gabbled speech through the phone.

"Goodbye Celia," sighed Gabriella, hanging up.

"Now I've no plans. I guess I'll just go look at buying a new chair," sighed Gabriella, flopping back on her bed.

She had originally been going out for pizza with her friend Celia, but as always, Celia's boyfriend Robby just had to drop by and that was that, plans cancelled.

So now she was hungry and stuck with nothing to do. However, she could fall back on her back up plan which was to go and buy a chair from the local furniture shop. With her bedroom plum and light gold, she wanted a cream and plum chair for the side of her bed. Gabriella lived on her own in a two bedroom apartment. It was all furnished, but she spent a lot of her free time sat on her bed in postions that could not be good for her back, as her mother said every time she came to visit - nearly every weekend, which is why she spent most of her time in her room .Living on her own, she preferred to lounge on the sofa and claim the TV, but sometimes at night or on a day off she would sit in bed and read. Doing this, she always slouched and it was having an effect on her lower back. So she was going to buy a chair for her bedroom.

Once dressed in blue skinny jeans, knee high brown boots and a cream top with three quarter length sleeves paired with a brown belt that rested on her hips - over her top and a cross body brown leather purse, a bronze necklace with a medium sized heart pendant, brown stud earrings, a square ring with dark brown stone round the outside and a topaz stone in the middle and a brown leather cuff bracelet plus her usual black watch, she was ready to roll.

She knew what she wanted and she knew it was in the shop. All she had to do was pay and see if they'd deliver it for her along with the tall plum lamp. The shop was owned by a father and son.

Half an hour later, she had purchased both and was told father and son would deliver it between 5 and 6. They were going to make two journeys and bring the chair first.

5 came and went and at 5.30 the doorbell rang. Since buying the chair at 11, Gabriella had been waiting anxiously for it to come. Now it was here. Once the chair had been placed in her room the father left the son to assemble the chair, while he drove back to the shop for the lamp.

Minutes later, the chair was sat by her bed and she was stood admiring. She was so caught up that she didn't hear the son come back in the room, asking her where she wanted the lamp when it came up. She turned and hit her nose on the bookshelves. There was no crack but blood started to gush out.

"Shit!" said the guy.

Pinching her nostrils together, she pointed next to her before running into the bathroom. The gust was so fast at first that it dripped onto her top and stained her fingers.

Seconds later, the son came in to help her get some tissues to hold to her nose advising her to sit down, lean forward and breath though her mouth.

"Troy where's this lamp going!" called his dad.

"In here," called Troy.

His father set the lamp down and proceed to where he had heard his son's voice. As he got to the doorway of the bathroom, he saw Gabriella with a bloody t-shirt, nose and hands sat on the toilet seat and Troy sat on the edge of the bath.

"I texted you to come and help with the lamp," said his father.

"I came in to ask her where she wanted the lamp but she was looking at the chair so when I spoke, I startled her she turned and went nose first into the book shelf," explained Troy.

"Has it stopped because we need to get going - mum's already texted three times about tea," said his father.

Troy looked to where Gabriella was sat and watched as she pulled the tissue away from her nose.

"Looks like it," said Troy.

"Come on then," said his father, leaving the room.

"Thanks for delivering them for me," said Gabriella.

Troy turned to her in shock - she hadn't spoken much in the half an hour he'd been there.

"So you actually speak?" asked Troy.

Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"This is going to seem completely out of the blue but would you like to go out sometime?" asked Troy.

"I'd have to think about that," whispered Gabriella.

"Number?" asked Troy. "Or do you just want to come down to the shop and let me know?"

"Number," replied Gabriella.

After exchanging numbers, Troy got a text from his dad saying he needed to get his ass in the car or he would have to walk.

"You wanna get a Chinese take away with me?" asked Gabriella.

"This count as the date?" asked Troy.

"If you want," smiled Gabriella.

So Troy texted his father back to say that he was staying a while and having tea there.

That is how he ended up staying the night, and waking up to an older version of Gabriella stood by her bed.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
